Dragon Breeds
The dragon breeds listed in the following sections are listed in increasing order of their weight; larger breeds appearing after the smaller breeds, unless marked with an asterisk, which indicates the size is unknown, and the placement guessed from existing information. Also note, this is only a list of where the dragon breed originated, not a complete list of where it can be found. A more detailed list of Dragon Breeds by Weight can be found on Dragon Weight Classification. Another page, Dragon Breed Physical Characteristics, lists the known descriptions of every Dragon Breed in the Temeraire series. Breeds Native to Europe # Mauerfuchs - Lightweight/Courier, Native to Prussia (Germany) # Berghexe - Middleweight, Native to Prussia (Germany) # Ironwing - Native to Russia # Lindorm - Native to the Scandanavian Peninsula # Flecha-del-Fuego - Lightweight, Native to Spain # Cauchador Real - Heavyweight, Native to Spain Breeds Native to Britain # Winchester - Lightweight/Courier # Greyling - Lightweight/Courier # Grey Widowmaker - Lightweight/Feral # *Sharpspitter - Lightweight (Not used for combat) # *Xenica - Presumably Lightweight # Grey Copper - Lightweight # *Malachite Reaper - Middleweight # Yellow Reaper - Middleweight # Anglewing - Middleweight # *Bright Copper - Presumably Middleweight # Longwing - Heavyweight # Parnassian - Heavyweight # Chequered Nettle - Heavyweight # Regal Copper - Heavyweight Standard European Breeds are brightly colored, have ridges along their backs, and have less talons and joints in their wings than a Celestial His Majesty's Dragon, page 113 Breeds Native to France # Plein-Vite - Lightweight/Courier # *Chasseur-Vocifere - Lightweight/Courier # Pou-de-Ciel - Lightweight # *Roi-de-Vitesse - Lightweight # *Garde-de-Lyon - Lightweight # *Pascal's Blue - Lightweight # *Pecheur-Couronne - Middleweight # *Pecheur-Raye - Middleweight # *Flamme-de-Gloire - Middleweight # *Papillon Noir - Middleweight # *Honneur-d'Or - Presumably Middleweight # *Fleur-de-Nuit - Presumably Heavyweight # *Defendeur-Brave - Heavyweight # *Chanson-de-Guerre - Heavyweight # *Petit Chevalier - Heavyweight # Grand Chevalier - Heavyweight Breeds Native to Asia # Alaman - Lightweight, Native to Turkey # Akhal-Teke - Middleweight, Native to Turkey # Kazilik - Heavyweight, Native to Turkey Breeds Native to China # Yu-Lung/Jade - Lightweight/Courier # Unnamed Chinese Breed - Lightweight # *Li-Lung/Plum? - Presumably Lightweight # *Zhao-Lung/Emerald Glass # *Shao-Lung/Scarlet Flower # *Shen-Lung/Possibly Spirit or Spiritual? - Weight varies # Qin-Lung/Imperial - Heavyweight # Tien-Lung/Celestial - Heavyweight Breeds Native to Japan # Ka-Riu - Possibly Lightweight, see page. # Sui-Riu - Heavyweight Breeds Native to Africa Breeds Native to America # Dakota - Specifically North America Breeds Native to the Incan Empire At least () different breeds of dragon are known to exist; based on the observations of John Granby. Aside from the Copacati, none of the names of these breeds are known. Several of the Incan dragons encountered in Crucible of Gold have last names; while one of these is Copacati - perhaps suggesting the Incan dragons have their breed as a part of their name, like in China - it is not clear whether this is an actual breed or an ayullu name - or if there are no breed names, and instead Incan dragons are grouped by family. # Copacati - Heavyweight # Uturuncu - Heavyweight # Yupanqui - Heavyweight # Tumi - Middleweight Breeds Native to Mexico Illustrated Dragon Breeds All currently known dragons illustrated according to size. The Regal Copper (No. 35) is approximately 120 feet long. All others are shown relative to the Regal Copper. Since many breeds have not been fully described many of the illustrations should not be considered canon. (Numbers correlate to the first illustration only) # Dakota # Greyling # Grey Widowmaker # Winchester # Ironwing # Sharpspitter # Longwing # Honneur-d'Or # Xenica # Petit Chevalier # Pecheur-Raye # Pecheur-Couronne # Pascal's Blue # Chequered Nettle # Chanson-de-Guerre # Parnassian # Akhal-Teke # Scarlet Flower # Copacati # Mauerfuchs # Berghexe # Grand Chevalier # Flamme-de-Gloire # Papillon Noir # Chasseur-Vocifere # Pou-de-Ciel # Kazilik # Flecha-del-Fuego # Lindorm # Shen-Lung # Alaman # Celestial # Jade # Sui Riu # Regal Copper # Cauchador Real # Fleur-de-Nuit # Emerald Glass # Anglewing # Imperial # Ka-Riu # Bright Copper # Malachite Reaper # Yellow Reaper # Grey Copper # Plein-Vite # Defendeur-Brave # Roi-de-Vitesse # Garde-de-Lyon References Category: Dragon Breeds Category: Illustrated Dragon Breeds